As it is well known, organisms become incrusted on all boats, due to being in contact with water, especially the sea, and form a layer that has to be eliminated from time to time to avoid problems in navigation and deterioration of the hull itself.
Up to now, either the boat had to be taken out of the water to proceed with this cleaning, which means, in addition to time, a high cost by the companies that provide these services if it cannot be done by oneself, or the boat has to be cleaned by hand, submerging oneself in the water, although this system, besides being cumbersome and difficult for the majority of users, is not usually effective unless it is done very often.
Moreover, to avoid the formation of this layer of organisms stuck to the hull, at least during a season, and to avoid a more frequent cleaning than what is necessary, special antifouling paints are often used whose inconvenience is their toxicity.
The objective of the invention is, then, to avoid these inconveniences and develop a machine that carries out the described cleaning of the boat hulls simply and, above all, practically, in which it is not necessary to take the boat out of the water and the method can be used as often as one wishes.
In addition, and as reference to the current state of the art, it can be pointed out that no other machine or invention is known, at least by the applicant, with a similar application that presents technical, structural and constitutive characteristics that are equal or similar to those of the invention that is claimed herein.